Engines typically include various parts that are assembled to co-operatively move and generate power. In some cases, these parts may be located in tight spaces and/or at locations that are difficult to access.
Many systems have been developed in the past to facilitate and allow access to technicians and service personnel so that they may execute service routines or perform an overhaul, replacement, repair, or inspection of the parts. For reference, U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,465 (hereinafter referred to as '465 patent) relates to a device for closing a hand hole in an air box of a diesel engine. However, the device disclosed in the '465 patent includes many parts and hence, presents a construction that is complex besides entailing increased costs in developing the same.
Hence, there is a need to provide a simplified solution that overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings.